puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurukun Mask
|image = Gurukun2.jpg |caption = |names = Gurukun Diver Gurukun Mask Masanori Ishikura |height = |weight = |birth_name = Masanori Ishikura |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Hirakata, Osaka, Japan |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = January 15, 2001 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name . He is currently working for his own promotion Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling, where he is a former one time Ryuo Championship and the winner of the 2015 Gasakae Tournament. He also worked for many promotions such as Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), Osaka Pro Wrestling and Okinawa Pro Wrestling. In Okinawa Pro Ishikura was known by the ring name , and won the MWF World Tag Team Championship alongside Mil Mongoose. Professional wrestling career Before his professional wrestling days he worked as shoot boxer where was trained by Team Rex Japan Dojo, Ishikura made his debut in 2001, under his real name, working primarily on the independent circuit. Osaka Pro Wrestling (2006–2010) On June 25, 2006, Ishikura debuted for Osaka Pro Wrestling teaming with Flash Moon and Mineo Fujita losing to Billyken Kid, Black Buffalo and Masamune. His early years with Osaka Pro he was mostly winless which is normal for a new wrestler in a Japanese promotion. In November 2008 he would participate at Tennozan Tournament defeating Tadasuke in first round. He would loss to runner up Black Buffalo at the second round on November 30. After that he would work on the lower cards until left to work on the splinter promotion Okinawa Pro Wrestling in 2010. Okinawa Pro Wrestling (2010–2012) After Ishikura left Osaka Pro he would wreslte under his new ring name Gurukun Diver. He would work on the top cards. In June he would take part of a tournament to crown the new Okinawa Pro Wrestling Championship losing to Kaijin Habu Otoko at the second round on June 25. In November 2011 he would start teaming with Mil Mongoose, this would led them to defeat Eisa8 and Super Delfin for the MWF Tag Team Championships on November 6. They would loose the titles to Eisa8 and Jinbeizameeen on July 5, 2012. One month later the promotion would close due to financial issues. Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling (2013–present) On Febuary 11, 2013, Ishikura announced the foundation of a promotion named Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling promotion and he would also work as Gurukun Mask. At the promotion's inaugural event, Gurukun teamed with Billyken Kid in a main event tag team match, where they defeated Madoka and Yuji Hino. In November 2015 Gurukun won the Gasakae Tournament defeating Rekka in the semifinals and then defeated RYUKYU-DOG Dingo to win the tournament. On Febuary 14, 2016 Gurukun defeated Billyken Kid to become the first Ryuo Championship. On May 26, Gurukun announced that he would be representing Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling in the 2016 NJPW Super J-Cup. On July 20, he was eliminated in his first round match by Kenoh. On December 3, He vacated the title in the start of the 2016 Gasakae Tournament. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Gurukun Driver (Vertical drop brainbuster) **Diver Suplex (Bridging tiger suplex) *'Signature moves' **Moonsault **Gurukun Fin Kick (High speed roundhouse kick to the head) **Flying Fish (Sunset flip) Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro Wrestling' **Omori Dream Fair Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Freedoms' **Promotional Six-Man Tag Tournament (2017) - with Ultra Soki and Hija Kidman *'Okinawa Pro Wrestling' **MWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mil Mongoose *'Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling' **Ryuo Championship (1 time) **Ryukyku Dragon Champuru Championship (1 time) **Gasakae Tournament (2015) *'Others' **HWC Championship (1 time, current) Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling Roster Category:RDPW Roster